Majorita x Seraphina
by snowseph
Summary: When Seraphina is backed into a corner, she uses her Balor Gaze in order to clutch victory. However, when it malfunctions, what happens then...?


_Probably the first fic I compiled based off of the idea a friend of mine had about a year or so ago between two unlikely Disgaea characters..._

Seraphina, having cornered Majorita, uses her Overload Attack, Balor Gaze, to try to turn Majorita's summoned zombies against her. However, her Balor Gaze malfunctions as she set to prepare it. Instead, an explosion filled the area, eviscerating the zombies and blowing Seraphina and Majorita away.

Seraphina tried to recover from the explosion, low on health as Majorita still had plenty. With staff in hand, she looked down at a weakened Seraphina, a somewhat twisted smile on her face. Majorita readied a spell, and with a wave of her staff, she casted Mega Wind.

However, the only thing that was blown away when the dust settled was Seraphina's clothing.

She was flushed with emotions, none of them being good.

Seraphina's initial thought was to cover herself, but the confusion stopped her from outright doing so. Why didn't she just incinerate her on the spot? And, more importantly, why didn't her Overload work?

Before Seraphina could process any of these thoughts properly, Majorita's lissome body suddenly overtook her as they both fell to the ground, with Majorita sitting on top of her. Before the Gorgeous Overlord could object to Majorita's lustful motions, she looked deep into her eyes, if for only just a moment.

Heart-shaped irises, pulsing and glowing, in Majorita's previously sullen eyes.

Her heart sank for just a moment, and then it started to become clear. Seraphina's Balor Gaze usually attracts men by her side...when it malfunctioned, did it affect Majorita, instead?

It was too late for any further thoughts. Majorita threw the staff as well as her clothing aside, casting Stun as she did to bind Seraphina to the floor where she lay, just as she was about to get up. Majorita simply laughed down at her. She had the pink-haired succubus right in her hands.

Without waiting a moment longer, Majorita plunged her lips down onto a trapped Seraphina's. Their soft, supple lips pressed together, and while under the effects of Stun, the only thing she could move was her head, trying to turn away from Majorita's passionate kiss.

Majorita did not like how Seraphina was resisting. But there was always the matter of force. With her own prestidigitation, Majorita summoned something of her own...a toy.

But it wasn't just any toy. No, this looked like a punishment, given its size, purple color and... various settings. It looked… very unsettling for Seraphina as her eyes widened. Majorita waved it back and forth, teasingly, watchin Seraphina's eyes following it. She knew that if it entered in her, she would instantly be wracked with pain.

That didn't matter to Majorita. One quick spin of the toy in her hands, and she rammed it right into Seraphina. Each inch that went into her only increased the longetivity of her long, drawn-out gasp.

Back and forth, Majorita drilled the toy into Seraphina. Not once did her normal yet lewd smile change, but Seraphina was writhing and her eyes rolled up amongst her stunned state. She just could not handle it as it rammed her, repeatedly, from tip to base. But, Majorita had no intentions of stopping there...no, the fun wouldn't go on like this.

She flipped the switch on the toy. Not to the first setting, not to the second or third. She went for the very last setting. The etching on the toy for that setting was scratched out, and in its place was the word "Charm."

With the switched flipped the vibrations of Majorita's masochistic toy permeated and shook Seraphina's body violently. Majorita burrowed her face into the succubus's bosom, hearing her whimper and shout for help with no response, other than Majorita's soul piercing smirk. She traced her tongue all over her breasts, swirling it around the nipples as she looked up at her with a grin.

Little did Seraphina know, the Stun had worn off already...but for her, everything felt the same. The toy had her completely immobilized. The vibrations...Majorita's soft tongue...she had no idea the Stun had ended so soon, it was as if she was enduring it the whole time. Leaning for a second kiss, Majorita gently placed her lips on a defeated Seraphina's. At first, it was only Majorita doing most of the work, massaging Seraphina's soft breasts.

Suddenly, Majorita could feel a tongue slide into her mouth.

It WAS working. The Charm had taken control.

Through a sudden jolt of lust, Seraphina lifted her arm and held it behind Majorita's head, pushing the passionate kiss and forcing both parties to blush red. Internally, Majorita wanted to scold Seraphina for taking such a bold action, but she could not simply stop her... this is exactly what she wanted.

Majorita's tongue wrestled with Seraphina's as they rubbed each other's backs, the toy still going strong in Seraphina as the vibrations hadn't decreased. As Majorita sat in her lap, she could start to feel the vibrations traveling through. It started to make her weak, and with Seraphina working her magic into her, everything was bliss.

Seraphina sat up slowly. Majorita let her without any form of caution. With the bonds that they now shared, she was not going anywhere.


End file.
